


Rainbow magic precure

by gemctf2



Series: Friends Forever Series [2]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Rainbow magic precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: 7 person precure, Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just a fic about a fanmade precure I made up, Yes I know thats alot of characters but this story definetly involves all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The precures are here?! Where?! Where?!"<br/>Summary: The land of magic is being attacked and queeny is sent back to earth to seek help from the precures, but the shadow king made sure queeny didn't get to the precures, so the queen of the land of magic use the power of the rainbow to find more capable girls to be precures, what she didn't expect is that her daughters, a few precure fangirls and two girls from the future are choosen. These seven precures have to work together to save the land of magic from the shadow king</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: The first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal, a third year student is a hotblooded and cool not so common girl. What she didn't know is that she is destined for greatness just like her sister

The school bell rang signaling the end of the period. Crystal's head hit the table before the stack of papers on the teacher's desk. Ms yumehara thanked the two boys who helped her and turned to the class.

"Alright class so before we start, I would like to annouce that there will be a new student coming in class and I want all of you to introduce yourselves to her and show her around,"

 "Now with that aside I have forms to give out to you," Ms yumehara replied." These are the events happening this year as you can see quiet eventful next year,"

Crystal buried her face into the contents of the paper. Anko, the classmate sitting next to Crystal raised her hand." Yes?" "What are we supose to do on careers days?" She asks.

"Well there will be booths in the hall where they will show you the differnet universities and job descriptions for you to choose, I'm sure some of you have part time jobs but when you grow up you'll find yourself with a wider variety and with good grades you can do whatever you want, you'll find out more on that day,"

"Anymore questions?" Ms yumehara asks." Good, with time on out hands lets finish these," She beamed at the stack of papers. The whole class groaned.

Finally, a period has gone. Crystal took her time to pack as she was not looking forward to next lesson." Who do you think is the new classmate?" Stella asks." I don't know, but they way ms yumehara kept saying 'she' its obviously a girl," Yuuko replied. Sitting beside stella is Nagisa who is painting her nails," Remember to help me later sweetie," To stella, while at the other side of nagisa is nagato, the quiet boy in school.

"Show off..." Anko muttered." You're the one to say," Crystal teased. Crystal took the last of her books and left class. She passed her locker to the science class mind drifting to her sister.

Long story short, Gretal, Crystal and Stella are not from around earth, nobody knows that. Gretal has gone to find out about her visions of the future.

She is worried since Gretal is sometimes reckless. But her mind relunctenly drift back to the broing science class she was attending.

* * *

 Their weapons clashed for the eleventh time." Why didn't you come to me for answers?" Kyubey asks." I don't need your help!" Gretal exclaims." Aw but I'm your senior, I can help," Kyubey replied in a mock hurt tone. Gretal growled at her. Suddenly the walls came crashing around them. They quickly moved.

"What was that?" Kyubey asks." I was about to ask you the same thing!" Gretal retorted. Shadows reached out for them. They quickly go to their portals." This isen't over," Gretal warned." Hmph another time then," kyubey smriked and she went through her portal. Gretal looked back at where she was. She finally found the place where she can find answers, but she was blocked by an unknow dark energy... and kyubey had to show up.

Kyubey cursed under her breath. She gotten a call from the goddess of magic to help so she knew better than to decline. Then Gretal showed up, she'd have to retreat cause Gretal would come after her and weaken her which is bad if she were to fight the shadow king. No new spells for her then.

* * *

**I sense another magic**

"oh?"

**It is filled with positive energy...**

"I thought there were no more precures?" 

**I don't know, but its definetly not from fairyland**

"And the fairy?"

**She is being shielded. Damn Sammantha, but she wouldn't do much**

"I wouldn't underestimate anyone, you've seen what happened to the shadows before you,"

**Hm... yes but... their failure did gave birth to me...**

* * *

The bell rang again making a certain mascot dizzy." Queen Sammantha gave me this mission I must not disappoint ny,"

Crystal packed her bag for the fifth time and was about to leave when stella stopped her." Woah woah and where do you think your going walking here and there?" Stella asks." Next class ofcourse," Crystal replied distractingly." This is next class," Hibiki, Crystal's cooking partner replied smiling gently.

"Oh..." Crystal replied blurred." Sorry," She apologised and took her sit next to Hibiki." Whats wrong today?" Hibiki asks." Hm? Nothing really its just..." Crystal pondered." Its alright, you'll need time, when you're ready, you can tell me," Hibiki replied smiling reassuringly. Crystal is sure glad Hibiki is most of the time her partner." Thanks," Crystal replied.

Stella and her partner, Kanata smiled down at the two. Soon, class ended and Crystal is excited for sports practise later, since she likes working, she even joined the drama club to improve her language.

* * *

"Man... its soooo hot," Icy complained." Why am I even here? I hate this stupid planet with its stupid sun!" "Icy... stop complaining and move! We need to find the fairy fast before she does anything that could jeprodise our mission!" A voice commanded her from the gem in her braclet.

"Whatever," She muttered. She is on a branch under the shade of a tree. She looks down to see the court full of sports activities." My, my, my, I see humans are happily sweating like the disgusting animals they are I see," Icy muttered darkly.

 


	2. Episode 2: Born of a new cure! Cure Wave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icy starts her rampage in Rainbow hill middle school and a new cure is born

Icy eyed the sports players darkly." I'm sure they'd want refreshment of their failures under this hot and sunny weather, awaken! Dispair!" She shouted. The gem from her wrist glowed with dark energy and envoloped everyone on the field." Go symbi!" The dark energy returns to her wrist and an object appears out and turned into a monster machine.

Everyone started screaming and runing away. The sports players falls to the ground, their energy draining. The students in classrooms were terrified at the symbi and the school was in chaos." Go and wreak havoc symbi, the despair of these players shall feed you with strength as you destroy these pathetic fools and maybe even lure the fairy out," Icy replied.

_I failed, Sis has always protected us, helped us but I did nothing for her, her eyes were wide and her hands are shaking, she has never seen her so scared_

Icy chuckled darkly as she covers the sun with clouds and hail started shooting down, damaging some parts of the school, but by then the school was already empty as it was after school time.

* * *

I believe, you still hear my voice, even if I sink to the very depths of no return, I believe in the day of the near future, the pain that I've left behind with be a blooming flower in the very depth of the sea.

_Singing? That voice..._

Everyone started seeing their breath. Rainbow hill middle school is a school at the hills inbetween the town and the greenland. Students have either run home or hide in the forest near school with the teachers, in the town, ambulances and police cars can be heard.

"Haha rain down upon their souls!" Icy exclaims as symbi destroys the classroom part of the school and the library." I hate books too anyway," Icy replied with a shrug as she continued her rampage. Crystal, among the sport players awaken from her dispair.

_don't give in, so long as you're by my side I'll be alright._

"T-this..." Crystal muttered, the symbi was faced the other direction stomping onto the school's indoor sports hall. A figure appeared beside Crystal." You've fought the dispair that was cast! You'll be a perfect warrior!" Queeny exclaims." What?" Crystal asks.

"Please we need your help use this to transform," Queeny hands her a gem." This is..." Crystal finds it vaguely familiar." Hang on isen't this?!" Crystal remembers but icy took notice.

"Huh? Didn't see that there, symbi, finish her will ya," Icy replied as the symbi attacked the two, Crystal panic and in instinct she grabbed the figure and tried to protect it and she did.

"What?...." Icy backed away. Crystal is glowing in blue light." Wha-" She started but she was stopped and something else happened." Precure! Rainbow power! Orange magic!" Her gem turned into a wand and she started transforming." My power comes from the vast sea, Cure Wave!" Crystal's hair turned from brown to blue and she is wearing an outfit instead of her PE clothes.

"What is this..." Crystal examins herself." You're a legendary warrior Precure! Now take down that symbi!" The figure cheered." Who..." Crystal started but was interupted with a punch." I'll tell you later hurry beat it!" It exclaims. Crystal grabbed the fist flown to her.

"Woah... I'm strong..." She use it to flung the symbi into the air, missing icy by a little." Don't get so cocky now you've got Orange's powers," Icy jeers and shoot bolts of ice at Crystal. She stomps her feet as hard as she could and use the chunk of ground to block all the ice turning it into one big block of ice.

"Woah..." Queeny stared in awe." What?!" Icy exclaims." I don't know who orange is but... damaging school property is against the rules," Crystal countered. Icy screamed in rage as the symbi started shooting all types of balls at Crystal. Crystal reflect them easily using her knowledge of all the sports.

"Argh deal the finishing blow symbi!" Icy exclaims as she creates a ball of icy magic as the symbi gave her the biggest and hardest ball." Watch out!" Queeny exclaims." I've got this," She remembered how Gretal uses her attack.

Crystal tried all poses." Precure ha! Hayah! Ooto! Huyah!" Queeny face palmed." Haha you can't just summon it, now meet your doom!" Icy chuckled." Wait! I got it!" She took her wand and started waving it around and magic overflowed from it," Precure! Wave Bullet!" Icy gasped and flew out of the way as Crystal's attack engulf symbi. Symbi then disinegrates and a grief seed drops.

"Catch it!" Queeny exclaims. Crystal instantly grab the seed in the air but icy was already gone. Queeny heaved a sigh of relief." What is this anyway?" Crystal asks." What's what?" Stella asks." Stella?" Crystal asks she looks around to see queeny and her costume gone." I'll tell you when we're safe," Crystal almost jump at that but she played along.


	3. Episode 3: The yellow precure, Cure Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella and clover passes their course work for cooking club but that is the least of their problems

"Yesterday a destructive storm crashes into Rainbow hill and left a few injured but many were lucky to survive but what was found at the scene was a little snow people may not believe that there will be snow in the middle of March but the storm maybe cold enough to freez-"

"Man they're good..." Crystal muttered." No humans can see symbis as their original form, the council of Immortals doesn't allow humans the gift of magic, the last human who whield magic almost wiped out the entire universe," Queeny babbled. Crystal raised an eyebrow," Eh its best if you don't think about it..." Queeny replied.

Crystal decided to take it." What are these anyway?" Crystal holds up the seed the symbi dropped, she examine the patterns on the seed." This is..." Crystal muttered." Thats the symbi's story we have to collect these as we can use it to get rid of any evil, what you humans call a good luck charm," Queeny replied.

"Hm... I'm gonna keep it," Crystal replied." Thats ok, cause Icy will be back and you'll have to fight those symbis again, by the way, I'm queeny," Queeny babbled again." Uh... hi? I'm Crystal... what's the deal anyway? Who are you people?" Crystal asks.

"Well, Icy is one of the generals in the shadow kingdom serving under the shadow king, I am Queeny, the Goddess of magic's trusty messenger of fairyland, anyway we have to save fairyland as it is the source of magic and power, without fairyland there won't be anything that can connect everyone with... well everyone," Queeny replied.

"Hm... thats hard to... hey you look like a cat," Crystal noticed." Your point?" Queeny asks." You don't have to hide anymore you can be shown except that cats don't talk, they mew," Crystal replied and whispered, 'cause it creeps me'." Mew?" Queeny acted." Excellent!" Crystal exclaims clapping.

* * *

"So what are you planing on doing today?" Clover, Stella's senior in cooking club asks." I don't know, my sister should at home resting but..." Stella paused." What is it?" Clover asks." I don't know... it must be hard for Crystal..." Stella replied." And not for you?" Clover asks." Well I wasn't old enough so I didn't really see my parents...and my elder sister... she might never come back and..." Stella's lower lip start to quiver.

"Hey, hey, hey, everything is alright darlin'," Clover shushed." You guys still have us right?" Clover asks, Stella nodded and smiled." I just hope its not getting to my sister, I really don't know what to do and... sigh, I wish I could help, all I ever was is a burden my two sisters have to carry," Stella replied." Don't say that..." Clover replied." I know that sometimes you feel useless but... who knows? Maybe you just being fine, alright and happy really helps them?"  Clover asks deep in thought.

Stella seem to think about it too.

* * *

"Aurgh...." Icy groaned, her stomach growling just as loud." I need something to eat..." She licked her lips, she is at the tree near the kitchen in Rainbow hill middle school which is still rebuilding.

"Mmmm," She eyed on the oven that is on.

* * *

"Hope this is enough," Stella muttered." Oh I'm sure it is," Clover reassured. Their pie is ready and they let it to cool before bringing it to the teacher." Excellent work you two, you can bring the rest home, I'll have your grades ready by next monday," Ms Minamino replied.

"Phew," The two cooking buddies beamed at each other.

Stella was walking on her way home but icy stopped her," Don't mind if I take this..." Icy snatch the cake and prepared to flee." Hey!" Stella exclaims pulling at icy's cape." Yes? You wouldn't mind if I take this now do you?" Icy asks." No!" She retorted." Alright then..." The gem on her wrists glowed and surround the roads with dispair." Awaken! Dispair! Go symbi!" A house like symbi appears and everyone in town is in despair.

The two noticed the room got darker." What's going on?" Crystal asks." Oh no a symbi has appeared!" Queeny quickly went out the window." Eh?! Wait up!" Crystal exclaims. They quickly reached the scene Crystal bumped a car." What is this doing in the middle of the walk way?!" Crystal complained.

 "Man I'm stuffed..." Icy smiled gleefully as she stuff another slice into her mouth as symbi started bowling with cars. One barely missed Stella an inch as it crashes into the park nearby.  _I'm so useless, I don't have any talents or special traits to help my sisters.... I'll just sit here and...._

"Hey! I won't let you go any further!" Crystal exclaims. Icy raised an eyebrow," Last time you got lucky, but now I won't underestimate you, go on symbi!" Symbi turns to Crystal amd attacks but she tranformed and the light pushed the symbi back.

"Precure! Rainbow power! Orange magic!" (I'd like to show you the transformation but I can't write it down or animate so if possible I'd draw it probally show it on deviantart or here)" My power comes from the vast sea, Cure Wave!"

The symbi crashes itself onto Wave, she quickly jumped out of the way but an unexpected hand comes crashing into Crystal as she cried in horror. Stella heard her and looked at the fight before her and her eyes cleared." Crystal?" Stella asks.

Symbi shoot bricks at Crystal and she runs at the speed of light dodging every brick but one hit her legs and curtains caught her midair, she yelps. "Ha! Caught you now! There is no way to escape!" Icy exclaims, she was about to finish her off but two people interupted at the same time.

"Stop!" "Icy..." Icy was distracted by the two but more of the unfamiliar 'stop' she looks at Stella who is tugging at the symbi." Don't hurt her!" Stella exclaims." And who are you to make demands?" Icy asks." You're the next one!" Queeny exclaims." What?!" Icy exclaims as Stella is bathed in yellow glow." This-" Stella mutters feeling of unfamiliar strength flowed through her.

"Precure! Rainbow power! Yellow magic!" Stella transformed. Crystal eyes widened and beamed," Everyone's smiles are my power! Cure Sun!"


	4. Episode 4: Mother nature's student, Cure Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The generals of shadow kingdom discusses the mysterious intruder meanwhile a new cure is going to be born and shadow king is getting angry!

"Eh?! What is this?!" Stella paniced." Yay I've found another precure!" Queeny exclaims." Sis..." Crystal beamed." Somehow this is nostalagic..." Stella dodged the chimmeny thrown at her." Gaw!" The symbi exclaims as it threw a car at her. Stella quickly jumped higher than possible." ....Wow..." Stella muttered as she lands on her feet.

"Precure! Sun Beam!" A burst of light engulfs the symbi and it disenegrates into the seed and Crystal caught it again. Icy cursed before disappearing again.

* * *

"What was that all about? Why did you stop me?" Icy scolded someone but the room is dark like she is talking to nobody but shadows." I have new information on our little intruder," Someone replied." It would seem that she is a magical warrior," "That can't be possible..." Icy replied." Most of them don't know of fairyland or shadow kingdom and its not possible for one to be that powerful enough to take on kyubey,"

"Yes... disturbing indeed, I don't know if its safe to send someone to ask her.." The shadow replied." Whatever can't we just leave it? She didn't come back," A new voice joined in, a dark purple hair woman in contrast to Icy, a grey ponytail long haired woman.

"Yes... but it might not be the last what we see of these... magical warriors... though they don't live long," The shadow added." That still not why you stopped me," Icy retorted.

"Since its a magical warrior, why don't show the magical girl on earth how wonderful being a magical warrior is?" He finally reveals himself, a clown, Joker." I like it," another, still the shadow replied. For all we know there might be an army of generals in the shadows.

* * *

"This is the nature club, mostly science related," Crystal replied." Nature club?" Stella asks." Is this a new club?" Anko asks." Yeah just started this year, their chairperson is Motomiya Mary you can ask her the details," Crystal replied." Being the school's student council president must be hard huh," Anko replied." Yeah but its fun for me actually, I like doing all these stuff in my free time, but its about time someone more experienced will take over me, I'm getting too busy for this," Crystal replied as she signaled Stella to help her carry a stack of thick papers.

"I'll have to fill this out when I have the chance in club practise later..." Crystal muttered. Anko looks at the sign that says science lab. Normally it would be noisy with a class inside but now it looks quiet, like nobody is inside. But the nature (biology) club is inside there for their first meeting, and there are already more than ten members who shares the club chairperson's fasination/love of nature.

"Remember, plants are also living things, they have feelings so make sure to take gooood care of them," Mary replied and the group of club memebers nodded." You really know alot about plants do ya?" Sakura, the vice chairperson beamed at mary, she is supose to be good at science espcially physics.

But she is still helping out mary and joins the nature club. The kind gentle and timid mary smiled back at her, blushing a bit.

* * *

"There are many club you can choose from, here at rainbow hill high you can create your own club so long as you are a third year student, makes a club that is different from the others and have at least three members in your club so... any questions?" Crystal asks. Today she is giving a tour of the school to the first years.

"Will the incident that happen last week happen again?" A kid in the crowd called." Uh heheh... we asure you things like that don't happen everyday..." Crystal laughed softly.

The crowd started mummuring among each other.

* * *

"Man its been a few days since I've seen any action," Stormy's head dangles from a building." This is..." She looks down at the sign of a clothing shop." My..."

"After school tomorrow remember to fill in the forms for the new club this year... they have so much imagination," Stella mutters and smiled as Crystal drags her bag all the way home." You've got to chin up, possibily you'll be replaced and I'm sure you'd be rid of all the burden," Stella replied.

"Yeah but... I might get used to this before the new stduent council is announced," Crystal mutters she looks at the shoot star in the sky and closed her eyes.  _Heh who am I kidding? Sis..._

"Awaken! Dispair! Go symbi!" Stormy exclaims as a lamp post became the monster symbi." Oh! This is nice," Stormy added as she rummage through the clothes in the stall as the whole stall became clouded in dispair." What was that?" Stella asks, Crystal groaned in response.

"Have you ever wondered-" Mary replies but is cut short by a scream." And Don't come back!" Stormy exclaims as the symbi laughed as its minions scares a customer away." ...That's mean..." Mary mutters and tries to avoid them but the shower of dispair reached her as she colapsed senseless.

"Hm? My we've caught a wild one," Stormy shrugged as she continue to try out clothes. Stella and Crystal ran in time to see stormy's rampage." Hey! Who in the world..." Crystal mutters. Queeny popped her head out of Stella's bag." Thats stormy! One of icy's sisters..." She squeaked when stormy turned to face them.

"... You have something I want..." Stormy eyes flashed." No way!" Crystal exclaims." Hahaha! This has nothing to do with you little girl I want that fairy in your friend's bag, my master has a bone to pick with her heh..." Stormy chuckled. Queeny shook her head in the bag and went deeper into the bag.

"Not on my watch!" Stella exclaims." Precure Rainbow power! Orange and yellow magic!" "My power comes from the vast sea, Cure Wave!" "Everyone's smiles are my power, Cure Sun!" "Oh? These are the so called precures? Hmph lets see... symbi, take care of them," Stormy replied the symbi knocks its head against crystal's as its minions rained down on Stella.

The minions explode all over the place a smirking stella in the middle. Crystal revovered faster than the symbi and kicks it into the sky." ?! They are better than I thought," Stormy mutters as she cast a storming spell at the two cures." I can't see..." Stella mutters and with a swing the two cures crashed into the wall.

Mary eyes widened at the sound." Precure! Sun beam!" "Precure..." Mary shook from her dispair." Precure?!" She exclaims." Oh?" Stomry jumped a little." Yes! Another one! Transform!" "Me?!" Before mary could react she transformed into Cure Nature.


	5. Episode 5: Fiery and Passionate precure, Cure Flame

"Precure! Rainbow power! Green magic!" The blinding light topples the symbi over." With the teachings of mother nature, Cure Nature!"

"Another one?!" Stormy exclaims." Awesome! I've become a precure!" Mary squealed." Um..." Queeny points." Aw and you should be the mascot right?! Aw you're so cute!" Mary exclaims. Lightening strikes at where mary stand but she was protected by firm leaves but crumbles after the blast." Oh how terrible! I'll avenge them!" Mary quickly took out her transformation item, a flower." Precure! Nature spiral!"

A string of vines, leaves and flowers surrounds the symbi and the symbi disappears." Fast..." Queeny sweatdropped as she help the two cures up.

 _Sloppy..._ " Sorry..." Stella stopped herself from continuing as she sees Crystal sad smile as she pulls her up on her feet." You're... student president?" Mary asks." Hm... I've met you..." Crystal slurred." You ok?" Mary asks in concern." Yup just..." She slump against Stella eyes lids dropping.

"Better bring her home the transformation and hit must take out alot on her and some more healing... sigh... I wonder how she can still stand now," Queeny replied." I'm ok!" Crystal drunk walks back home." See ya!" Stella calls back to mary and she waved back.

"Squeal! Too bad I can't tell anyone..." Mary sighed.

"How is it that you guys and even a random girl in school know all this... unless... oh.... they revealed themselves off the time stream uh..." Queeny paced the floor paw in mouth and the other scratching her head. Stella smiles at queeny's over worryness and looks at Crystal in pity, hope that some of the new second years would take over.

* * *

"So you're helping out every weekends?" Stella asks." Yes I have been uncertain about bringing the nature club to life but as a third year I should let the first years have more faith in the school variety of clubs and besides..." Mary beamed at one of the movers." I can't let my friend down," Mary replied.

Stella looks at the mover," Isen't that not allowed...?" Stella mutters as the mover's long bright red hair flies for a second there stella thought it'd be fire.

Crystal groans as she woke up and saw the letter on the table from stella she stared at it for a moment before allowing herself to crash into the bed again.

"This is kise kelly, my childhood friend," Mary replies. Kelly looks up from her work," So... this is the friend your talking about," Kelly smirks at stella," Not bad." Stella sweat drops as kelly look protective over mary... ofcourse they ARE childhood friends.

"So are these the last of them?" Kelly asks." Yes thank you very much for you and your friends for helping us, as behalf of-" "yeah yeah you're thankful great spare me the chit chat," Kelly mock cries. Mary chuckled as stella put her hands on her hips.

"If there's anything you need you know where to find me," Kelly replies as she dashes off." Is she in a hurry?" Stella asks." Yeah... I didn't want to bother her but she insisted on helping," Mary replied." She maybe a good friend but she looks like a gangster..." Stella seem thoughtful about it." Really?" Mary asks," Never noticed..." Stella sweat dropped again.

"Those damn precures! Urgh!" Stormy exclaims." I think I should wait... don't want to get anymore precures involved," Stomry shivered as she finds her next target, far away from rainbow hill and the city next to it.

"Ah! I forgotten something!" Mary exclaims." What?" Stella jumped. But mary was already pulling stella to their distination which is luckily far away from rainbow hill and the city next to it.

* * *

"Straighten your arms!" "Hai!" "Move your legs!" "Hai!" "Punch like you mean it!" "Hai!" "Kick higher!" "Hai!" Kelly shook her head in disappointment." You've got to practise your stunts more if you want to make it for competition, but no worries, with more training I'm sure you'll do well! Practise hard and train more," "Hai Senior Kelly!" (Lol dk bout that) an enthusiastic student exclaims.

The crowd of students giggle among each other." Alright hyper kid continue with your training," Kelly replied with laughter tracing her words." Hai!" And the kid goes off to practise." Next!"

Mary knocks on the door before comin in," Kelly? Are you free later?" Mary asks with stella trailing behind her." Sure, what's wrong?" Kelly asks." Well I've left my badges at home so I was wondering if you could go fetch them for me," Mary replied." From home?" Kelly asks sweatdropping." I'm sure you can do it r-right? I mean you've warmed up already..." Mary stammers." If you're not willing then never-" "I'll take it, just wait here after training and I'll get it for you," Kelly beamed.

"Ok..." Mary shyly whispered. Kelly smiles at her encouragingly but stella still has to push mary inside and settle her down." Woah she runs a dojo?" Stella asks." Well she is nore experienced in martial arts than anybody here so her teacher will let her take over since there are many competitions upcoming," Mary rambled.

"Hm..." Stella became thoughtful, Crystal and Stella has not been training for a while maybe she could use some training. When kelly left to take those badges, stella remembered kelly's first reaction to mary's help," Why does she look like that when you asked her to help you?" Stella asks curiously." Well," Mary rubbed her neck sheepishly." Its a tough deed since our home is at the other side of Hill city near our school," Stella eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Hehe..." Kelly come back after an hour with the badges and she wasen't even panting maybe a little sweaty but definetly not panting. Her breathing was normal when she hands her the badge stella's eyes was still wide and mouth is still on the ground.

"Quite a feat huh," Kelly replied proudly." Damn it! I thought I chose a further enough place to not see you two but it seem that fate has been cruel to lead you to me!" A voice caught their attention." Stormy?!" Stella and mary exclaims at the same time.

"Who?" Kelly ask not fazed that stomry is floating in mid air. Stella look at her quetionably." Hey, with precure now known to the whole world, its hard to feel fazed about this..." Kelly replied smugly. Stormy raused an eyebrow." Awaken! Dispair! Go symbi!" A dojo symbi appears.

 "Hey thats my master's dojo!" Kelly exclaims and they all look at her in shock, kelly huffed and when she met their eyes she raised an eyebrow." What?" She asks confusingly." You're not in dispair..." Stormy muttered." Dispair? For what?" Kelly asks." Oops," Mary shrugged." Transform!" Stella exclaims.

"Precure! Rainbow power! Yellow and green magic!" "Everyone's smiles are my power, Cure sun!" "With the teaching of mother nature, Cure nature!" "Tich go get them symbi!" Stormy exclaims and the symbi started raining minions on them but stella and mary easily kick them away.

"Man thats cool," Kelly replies." Wait cure?" Kelly eyes widened. Stormy lands behind kelly, with quick reflexes, kelly manage to land a hit but stormy blocks it with her hand." So, you're one of the students here, mostly hotblooded, passionate people, never liked them, I'd flood them all!" Stormy chackle." Hm, you'd be messing with an orange flame then..." Kelly replied.

"What?" Stormy asks." Being friends with a science pupil is obviously gonna make you sciency and you know what is stronger than an orange flame?" Queeny pops up beaming at kelly." A blue flame." Cure flame was then born.


	6. Episode 6: the simliarly different twins, Cure Wind and Animal

"Precure! Rainbow power! Blue magic!" "With the Blue Non luminous flame's power, Cure Flame!" "What?!" Stormy confused about two things." Phew I was hoping not saying something like science!" Kelly exaggerates." Man I don't really need to do anything," and queeny went back into stella's bag.

"Woah..." Kelly mutters." What..." Stormy took a step back and shot a lightening bolt at kelly only to have it in effective." Woah..." Kelly repeated as she fights against stormy landing punches onto stormy." Awesome!" Mary exclaims." Hey!" Stella quickly pushed mary out of the way as the symbi shot dojo weapons at them." That's dangerous!" Mary exclaims but was knock aside.

"Precure! Sun beam!" The symbi disappears and stella caught the grief seed. Kelly manages to injure stormy and took the chance," Precure! Non-luminous flame!" Stomry was then surrounded in blue fire." What?!" Stormy feels herself fading away until she was saved by the joker.

"What?" Kelly asks. But they left before she could react." Who was that anyway?" Kelly asks." Hm?" Queeny asks popping out of the bag.  _That... is one surprisingly ordinary mascot..._ (kelly) "I couldn't see it what does it look like?" Queeny asks." Um... a clown looking guy but more...of a sad clown I guess..." Kelly replied.

"Thats... joker..." Queeny almost whispered and hid into the bag." He didn't see me right?" The girls look at each other in confusion.

* * *

A first year of rainbow hill high immediately gained popularity.  Well... make that two. The twin sisters, one cheerful and animal lover, the other quiet and striking like the wind (lel) famous in elementary most of the first years know them, but it wouldn't take long for the second to fifth years know who they are.

Alice and Jane waits paitently for the person they were waiting for little did they know that they are going to be involved in more people.

* * *

"Remember to smile and eyes wide wide!" Stella reminded Crystal. Crystal gave a thumbs up cause she is too tired to say anything but the least she could do is give stella some sign to asure her. It was Crystal's turn to do the duty. Said duty is to stand in front of the school gate and greet everyone there, at the same time look out for things against school rules.

Crystal took notice of the twins this morning and was shock to see her sister there too though she, as the student president should know if her own sister is coming to school today. Crystal rubbed her eyes in annoyance, she really need to see the doctor today.

 "So I feel like we missed something today," Stella replied mary and kelly looked at her in confusion." Say its a coincident that we were in the same class do you think that the other three will also be in our class?" Stella asks." There are seven cures in total," Queeny explains." Since your powers come from the rainbow and the rainbow has seven type of magic," Queeny seemed proud.

"I see... well we didn't know the precure's true identity so we don't really know thats their relationship," Mary babbled but kelly stopped her before she can say anymore. Stella smiles at the two somehow she feels much more closer to humans, feeling that she'd be part of them, the dreams that haunt her are now disperse as she grew more and more closer to earth.

Crystal dragged her bag into class that morning.

* * *

Darcy, a light brown haired purple eye woman floats to stormy and icy." So, how did it go?" She asks, stormy hissed at her while stormy shifted away from them." Not too well I guess... well I should be cleaning up your mess then," Darcy chuckled as she disappears. Icy stared at where darcy were and her frown deepen.

Darcy teleports to earth and follows the girls called precure till she'd found the right time to strike.

"So how's school today? At least you can return home early today," Stella replied." Yeah but tomorrow I have to show the new girl around, strange though why didn't see come during first week of school?" Crystal asks." I don't know probally from another country perhaps," Mary replies." How would you know that?" Stella asks." Well me and kelly did come from america," Mary replies.

"America..." Crystal mutters." Yup," Kelly beamed mouth fill with takoyaki. Stella giggled abit but Crystal frown deep in thought, had she been to america before? "Well well well so you are those who causes so much trouble for my good sisters?" Darcy asks.  _We are **not** your sisters _Icy growled while stormy let out an audible huff.

Darct chuckled darkly as she did, the sky turned darker." Queeny..." Crystal whispers queeny trembled in Crystal's bag." Hm, you'll suffer for getting in the way of our mission," Darcy replies." Awaken! Dispair! Go symbi!" The symbi is a bubbled blower from the next park and the whole city falls into dispair.

"Hmhmhm, what a sight to behold!" Darcy chuckled." Transform!" Crystal exclaims." Precure! Rainbow magic! Orange, yellow, green, blue magic!" "My power comes from the vast sea, Cure Wave!" "Everyone's smiles are my power, Cure Sun!" "With the teachings of mother nature, Cure Nature!" "With the blue non luminous flame's power, Cure Flame!" "Rainbow magic precure!" They divided themselves as stella and crystal goes for the minions of bubbles and sticks while mary and kelly goes for the symbi.

"Precure! Nature spiral!" Mary exclaims as she made the symbi dodge to the side but it was met with kelly." Precure! Non-luminous flame!" Kelly manages to hit the symbi, seemignly but on of the bubbles contained their attack." Eh?!" They exclaims at the same time and they were both captured into a magical bubble.

"#@?!" Crystal charges to the symbi." Wait!" Stella exclaims." Wave bullet!" The bullet manages to hit the symbi but it bursts into a million bubbles which combine to trap crystal in.

"Damn it," Stella cursed as darcy relaxingly floats in mid air." I don't get how they could have trouble with you..." Darcy taunted." All they have to do is focus on the objective and it becomes easy and with the right dymbi and tatics ofcourse," Darcy smirked. Stella rethink of her approach and quickly attacks the symbi at close range and quickly go back to far ranged.

 Alice and jane happened to be around there and heard the fighting. They looked at each other and when stella was almost losing, they stepped in with laser guns out and started attacking the symbi." Woah!" They exclaimed all together.

The symbi was shocked too but recovered and blew bubbles seeing the bubble cages they tried their best to avoid them." Isen't that..." Stella mutters alice and jane were distracted but it wouldn't matter as one day they would go back to the future." Combine cannons now," The two shoot at the same time but only manages to push the symbi back by abit.

"It seem that only our attacks would work, queeny we have to help them," Stella replies, she could feel queeny shaking her head." ... Are you... scared?" Stella asks." Gee..." Stella didn't know how to comfort, she has never been scared for her life, even if she was no one would comfort her... except for Gretal but thats how she did it... she wouldn't know.

"Um... its ok to be scared but... uh lives are on the line and... uh... damn it! I don't know... I've... neevr been that social and," Stella fidgeted with her fingers. Queeny peekes out of the bag," Well... sigh... I really want to help but...." Stella stammers. Queeny shuffle a bit in the bag and threw out two wands for stella, she beamed and gave it to the twin dodging every bubble." Use this!" She exclaims and threw the wands to them as she was caught by the bubble.

 The twins look at each other and the wand overflowed with magic." Precure! Rainbow power, Twin magic!" "With the strength of hurricanes, Cure Wind!" "Every animal is my strength, Cure Animal," The twins adapted quickly to their new forms." This wasen't part of the plan?!" They exclaimed together." Finish them symbi," Darcy replies as she disappears early and the symbi was left to do the job.

The symbi tried to surround them with bubbles but let its guard down." Precure! Animal volley!" Jane rained down energy around and popped all the bubbles while alice, as quiet and fast as the wind, went behind the symbi," Precure! Wind slash!" And the symbi disinegrates and left behind the greif seed.

"Just one more and I'm home free!" Queeny exclaims." What?" Confused eyes landed on queeny who is shrugging sheepishly.


	7. Episode 7: Brutal Story, Happy Ending, Cure Love arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little gore on this chapt
> 
> Cure Love makes an entrance, but not with hearts and sparkling transformation and powers. Gretal thinks it is nesessary due to the legends told about magical warriors that her friends shouldn't be one... for their sakes

"So, today we are going to introduce the new student," Ms yumehara announced quieting the class down as the new student strolled in brown haur captivating the whole class. Stella let out an audible gasp." Um... Crystal?" Yuuko asks Crystal, head on the table muttered an acknowledgement." Last time you told me about your sister... is she a long brown hair and blue eyed middle school student?" Yuuko asks.

"Yeah... wait middle school student?" Crystal shot up from her position and her eyes widened when she sees the new student." Nice to meet you, I am Gretal, Hoshimiya Gretal," She introduced. Crystal and stella mouth drops, Alice and Jane's eyes lit up.

"Alright I want you guys to get to know her alright, there seems to be an empty seat at the back you may seat there," Ms yumehara instructed." Thanks you," She greeted as she make her way to her seat, her eyes never met Crystal nor Stella's only because she was focus on where she is sitting with.

"Hi! My name is Yukimo nice to meet you gretal," Yukimo exclaims energeticly." And that the grumpy guy over there is alan say hi!" She exclaims." Noooooo.... hi," He groaned." Don't mind him," Yukimo replied chripfully as she took and shook Gretal's hand." Thanks, nice to meet you both," Gretal smiled and her eyes met Stella's, she waved and Gretal smiled back surprisingly with less shock.

After school, Gretal was no where to be seen. Stella follows Crystal into the student council room carrying the stack of papers with her." President, due to your requests, we have found a replacement, you are stepped down into the orangiser team, you're their assistant leader.

"Phew! Say who is this replacement? Can I meet her? Do I have to teach her?" "That won't be nessesary," A voice, so foreign yet so familiar to Crystal and Stella's ears. They peeked in to see Gretal on the president's seat." Sis?!" They exclaimed and everybody in the room gasped.

"You have a sister?" Icirou asks." Um... did I not mention?" Crystal asks sheepishly." I have been overseas traveling with whoever is remaining in our family," Gretal explains and somehow that satisfied everyone." She said that she has been leaders in many different groups and we've interviewed her with the others and only she is qualified," Icirou explains the others nodded.

"I will be here until next year only anyway," Gretal replied." And speaking of that why now? Isen't this like the wierdest time of the day to 'change school'?" Only Gretal and stella can see the apostrophes." I had no choice, I was delayed last year..." Gretal's tone sounded like something bad happened last year but no one thought it fishy.

Crystal and stella exchange glances, apparently Gretal has a new trick up her sleeve." We'll talk later, now I have work to do," Gretal replied." Alright," Stella replies." We'll leave you to your work," "Crystal you may rest today, go back home and I'll explain everything," Gretal added. Crystal nodded and smiles, she missed Gretal's commanding tone, being the only role model is being tough for her.

Gretal nodded back and continues with the briefing." I would like to add a club, if you don't mind and I have already some instructors in mind for my club," Gretal replies and took out a file from the stack of papers." Woah... you've thought of everything! But being the student council president is tough, if Crystal can't do it..." Icirou mutters." Its alright, I'm used to these, my sister may be a best physically but I've done adminstrating since young," Gretal explains." Helping my parent contribute to the family ofcourse," She added when Dan, the student well-being team leader raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anyway is this alright?" Gretal asks, icirou paused to read for a while and nodded," You're the student council president, you can deside but I think its perfect, the school had no clubs like this before..." Icirou replies." Alright, I'll put project idol club in progress then," Gretal replied and took out cards. The team look at them in confusion," Alright, tomorrow no one is to be in school before 6 Dan, I'll leave your team to it," Gretal ordered.

"Why?" Raichi, the current leader of the organiser team asks." I predict that a incident will befall tomorrow that will help my club but will injure students in school," Gretal replies and the card she has on her hand shows a picture with a number 1 at the corner.

"A win-lose situation," Gretal mutters.

* * *

"Man... those precures were tougher than I thought..." Darcy muttered.  _What did you do there?! Why did you leave?!_ Icy exclaims." Oh please, with my choice of a three star symbi I'd thought it would be enough but two of them HAD to tranform at the same time..." Darcy retorted.  _I sense a little of that magic that infiltrated our ranks the last time..._ Joker, the dark clown, reported." Oh?"

* * *

 

"You've changed... have you become more powerful?" Crystal asks." How can you tell?" Gretal asks with an amused look on her face." You manage to... um..." Crystal had to think of the word. Gretal huffed a little and drank whats felt of the water in her cup and turned to stella who is just finishing her room." Charmspeak," Crystal finally found the word." Hm, yes actually I have been learning how to use my powers," Gretal replies.

"Man that was cool," Crystal replies as Gretal took out her cards." Have you been learning fortune telling?" Stella asks taking a sit beside Gretal." I've learned about these luna cards, they can tell when what kind of things will happen depending on the number..." Gretal replies. Stella and Crystal straightened as Gretal uses her magic to hightlight the card that connects to the timeline and flip it.

"Its the same card, win-lose situation, number 1..." Gretal mutters." Win lose? Is that why you wanted them to clear the school?" Stella asks." Yeah..." Gretal replies. The house floor shook a little," What was that?" Stella asks as Gretal stroke queeny.

 They look out to see Darcy and a symbi thrashing the nearest building and the rubble flows into rainbow hill." Lets see how they go to school now," Darcy chuckled as she continued her rampage." Transform hurry," Crystal whispered to stella, alice and kelly hurried to the school." Precure! Rainbow power, quadruple magic!"

"Oh? So the infamous Precure arrives," Darcy smirked." Darcy! What's the meaning of this?" Crystal asks." Well I'm looking for someone and thats definetly not you guys," Darcy drawled. Gretal continued stroking queeny without any of them noticing as queeny purred softly.

"Symbi!" The symbi uses its vines to attack the precure and gashed some of them." You alright?" Kelly asks. Stella and mary nodded and Kelly and Crystal attacked together only to injure their hands till they almsot bleed until the symbi flung them into the air.

"Man... Joker said it like it was easy not hurting these girls," Darcy muttered. Gretal stopped stroking queeny and she mewed in disappointment and turned into a startled one when she just notice darcy outside. Gretal settles queeny down and left the house with queeny tilting her head and following her with curiousity.

 They strengthen their grip onto the four cures as Darcy held them hostage, she called," Oh if you're seeing this I hope you don't mind a little blood on our date," She taunted knowing that someone was inside the house." If you don't come out, I'll kill them!" Darcy exclaims. Their hearts skipped a beat but stayed positive. Hero can't die so fast... right?

Gretal smirked, she knew she wouldn't do it... but she might bring them into the shadow kingdom and if they manage to turn their dispair... she'll have to fight four level fives and that is not what she'd wanted. So she transformed and cut down all the vines.

"Ah..." Darcy examined the magical warrior infront of her." So... you're the one who infiltrated our ranks before..." Gretal could sense another presense." Quiet impressive I'd say," Darcy replied," No one has been able to pass through our ranks without noticing... and to pick a fight with kyubey..." Gretal eyes widened a bit." You know Kyubey?" She asks.

"Oh yes... she has been a thorn in our sights for many years," Darcy huffed," Always wanting to steal," Gretal smirked at that." No matter, I am to escort your to our king as he'd like to meet you," Darcy replies." What if I refuse to meet him?" Gretal asks." You don't have a choice," Darcy snarled and used the symbi.

Gretal dodged the vine effortlessly and grabbed the vines and hold them together. The four cures on the ground gaped at Gretal but because her voice was altered and Gretal's magical warrior form looked nothing like her original, they watched in awe.

Gretal then flung the symbi into the air," Lovely Volley!" A rain of pink, heart shaped arrows pierced into the symbi's body as it cried in agony." Hey... that's mean..." Mary whispered." Oi!" Kelly exclaimed for her. Gretal then teleported to the ground and hit the symbi," Lovely Spear!" A blade of a spear made the symbi go slack and unmoving.

"Hm, not bad," Darcy smirked at the four cures, mouth opened. Then she summoned a different symbi. It attacks after Gretal but Gretal is fast enough to reach Darcy without the symbi's notice. When the symbi pierced through Gretal, her body explodes and disfigured the symbi's face and she was about to finish it when a card flew to her almost cutting her hand.

The joker appears but then disappears there after. Gretal growled and using her weapons- hearts that float beside her and it transforms into a sword and finishes it. The disturbing splat of flesh makes the four cures jump a little. She wipes a little black kind of blood and looks at the four cures." If I were you, I'd rethink about being a precure..." and with that Cure Love seemingly disappear.

* * *

"Who was that?" Crystal asks." Who?" Gretal asks." Um... nothing," Stella replies." These must be your friends right?" Gretal asks looking expectantly at Mary and Kelly. They introduce each other while Gretal thought about what she did just now... she could have finish it without so much gore... but... its for the best they see what being a magical warrior really is... a curse.


	8. Episode 8: Joker's debut, Rainbow Magic Precure unite!

"Have you heard?" Crystal asks." Hm?" Gretal asks attention not really on Crystal until she snatched the book away making sure to put her finger at where Gretal stopped." Would you listen? Have you heard?" Crystal asks again." What?" Gretal asks annoyed. Crystal paused considering to slam the book shut and allow Gretal to search the page herself but then she blushed.

"I totally forgot you were new," She chuckled as she scratch the back of her hair." What is the gossip?" Gretal sighed." Woo you know what a gossip is!" Crystal exclaims earning confused or wierded out glances and stares." Of course I do idoit!" She blushed." Woah and ya blushed!" Crystal exclaims again and leans forward to hug her and Gretal stood up in time and Crystal crashed into the chair.

"Stop that! Keep your voice down," Gretal scolded." Aw come on sis lighten up," Crystal beams as she pushed herself up gymnastic style." Here I'll lend ya in on the latest gossip," Crystal replied." Is it secret taco tuesday? I don't think its much of a secret anymore actually," Gretal replied.

"Oh no thats yesterday's today is wednesday and today's gossip says that Harry, is going to be in school today after months of absense!" Crystal exclaims." I'm gonna have a word with him," Crystal replied strictly like she would punish him and dreamingly like he is her boyfriend.

"May I remind you you're not the student council president and have no autority to... punish him," Gretal added." But you can help me right?" Crystal asks with puppy eyes. But it has no effect on Gretal, the class gave a dramatic 'huh!" In surprise. Crystal chuckled," You've haven't change huh..." She replied.

Gretal glared at Crystal and took her book away from her and marched out. Crystal shook her head and sigh." What's up with your sis?" "Oh nothing, just ain't that social thats all, always a loner," Crystal decided then it was time for some bonding.

Gretal stopped dead as a whole line of girls makes way for someone like it was a fashion show. She looks back at her book as she stands at one side a shadow casts onto her book, darkening her vision she looks up annoyingly was it too much to ask for her to read her book in peace?

"Aren't you enjoying the show?" Gretal looked up and glare at him." I'll hvae you know that I'm the school council president and I am already making way for your parade so I would like to read my book in peace thank you very much," Gretal scolded ignoring the attention she had from the crowd.

He smirked at her," So you're new huh... no wonder... I like you, you're feisty, lets start with proper introductions," Harry replied." Harry, Harry Hoshimiya," Gretal eyes widened a bit." Gretal," She replied.

"That's it?" Harry asks. Gretal rolled her eyes and squeeze past the girls beside her and walks down the hallway with girls look at her in awe. He smiles gently at her," Not bad," he starts to leave and the swarm of fangirls followed him.

Gretal finally manages to get into the cafeteria and finished her book." What kind of book is that anyway?" Stella asks." I've seen you read that since yesterday," Gretal looks at the tittle of the book," <Precure Biograghpy> I plan on learning more about them," Gretal replied." I think its gotta do with your... um... transformation?" Stella whispered. Gretal rolled her eyes," Like you get to say anything," "hehe... you knew?" "Ofcourse! I was there!" She exclaims softly.

"Hehe," Stella chuckled sheepishly as she ushered Gretal to join her bench." Normally Crystal would be outside playing or practising, so I sit with them," Gretal was surprised that though some of them are from their class, most of them also come from other classes.

"Nice to meet you," "Hey honeybuns! Remember me? Yeah you do! I sit right beside her!" "Hi," "Um... nice to meet you... ai guess," Colourful even Gretl thought as they acknowledge all their greetings with a smile." I'm glad that you meet such wonderful friends over the years," Gretal praised Stella and she beamed.

"So you travel all around the world right? Where do you go?" Stella starts to panic but Gretal's face remains neutral." I went to americ-" "Oh oh oh! I wanted to go there too how was it like?" Gretal chuckled at yukimo's enthusiasm. When she opened her lunch box yukimo was quick," Oh! Is that from singapore?!" Gretal sweatdropped.

Recess had been interesting then, yukimo would always have something to say. Harry looked around up and down, he still couldn't find her... for her to be able to get here so fast...

The cafeteria shook as everyone's faces are on the table even yukimo seemed reluctunt to stand and decides to lie down onto the table. The six precures rushed out of the cafeteria not noticing that Gretal was also immune to the dispair aura Joker, outside was emitting.

"Who..." Crystal mutters but the sight of the symbi tells her who he is." Another one?" Alice asks. Joker smirked down at them," Tranform," Crystal started but queeny stopped them not caring about joker." There's another one here! Transform as a team!" Queeny exclaims. Joker mouthed an oh? And he looks at the door expectantly the six girls did the same.

"Um...?" Crystal asks. Gretal groaned, so much for a secret identity. Joker floats down to see her but she quickly changes voice and shouted," Tranform!" And they transformed together." Precure! Rainbow power! Rainbow magic!"

"My power comes from the vast sea, Cure Wave!" "Everyone's smiles are my power, Cure Sun!" "With the teachings of mother nature, Cure Nature!" "With the blue non luminous flame's power, Cure Flame!" "With the strength of hurricanes, Cure Wave!" "Every animal is my strength, Cure Animal!" "The power of beating hearts, Cure Love!"

"Together we make up the warriors who holds incredible miraculous magic! Rainbow Magic Precure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating too much, I was trying to get all my ideas out of my head and my hand XD now I'm trying to finish the main Friends Forever series
> 
> Do check out the preqel: Gretal Origins


	9. Episode 9: Assemble! Precures of the rainbow, the last precure's identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretal was caught by her friends but luckily not by the enemy

Crystal and Stella stared at her in disbelief while Mary and Kelly looks at her in horror, Alice and Jane seemed less fazed about it.

"Hm? So... you're part of them huh..." Joker drawled." Who said so?" Love asks." Hey!" Kelly exclaims out raged." Don't get in my way," She warned the others. They stared at her in shock, Crystal and Stella was worried she might went back to being a sayian while Alice and Jane still seemed unfazed about it.

Then they noticed the other four's expression." Woah woah woah, she may be strict but you guys can't think of her as an enemy," Alice replied. Gretal raised an eyebrow at them," O...m...g! I'm meeting the famous cure love in person!" Jane squealed. The other four looked at each other confusingly.

"Its a long story," Jane replied sheepishly. Gretal turned her attention to the general and the level three symbi infront of them and summoned her weapons up." Cool!" Jane squeals though Alice couldn't contain herself she tried to put her hand on the jumping Jane's shoulder.

Gretal vanished and appeared behind the symbi and hit it as hard as she could and it barely misses Stella an inch." Love Shot!" She completly engulfs the symbi." Hm?" Joker threw a volley of cards at her and she uses her hearts to block only to have it shatter after blocking a few.

Joker smirked as he found out her weakness and threw another volley of cards and summon a symbi at the same time." We've got to help her!" Crystal exclaims." Precure! Nature spiral!" "Precure! Animal volley!" Joker seemingly got hit but his body became cards and shoots after the six, the cards after Gretal disappears but even before that Gretal was already after them.

She used her last heart to block it all. She cursed but never said anything to the six behind her. Joker smirked as the symbi hits Wind and Sun and he threw cards to hit Nature and Flame only to have them dodged." Precure! Lovely shower!" Gretal was aiming for Joker but he dodge and thesymbi get caught in the blast anyway, cause... lovely shower, will only disperse when it hits something.

Joker and Love engage in hand to hand combat." Woah!" They stood down there and watch like it was the right thing to do. Mary cannot help but get excited," This is like in the show where a pink precure verus the general of evil!" She squealed. Gretal eyes widened at that and she took a hit and crashed into trees.

"I can't stand it!" Crystal exclaims as she jumps to attack him. Stella soon followed suit, Crystal kicks him first as he dodges, he dodged into Stella's punch and blocks both their kicks thrown at him at the same time.

Joker's arms starts to ache." Tich I'll be back..." He disappears. Love turns back to Gretal as soon as he left." Gretal?!" Kelly exclaims they all looked at her. She dusted the leaves off her shoulders." What?"

* * *

"I still can't believe that was you, its not like you!" Kelly exclaims. Crystal, stella, alice and jane looked doubtful." Can we talk like nothing happened?" Gretal asks pleadingly." Cure love can be a reluctant teammate but Gretal can be just another friend," Gretal explained." So... an act?" Kelly ask hopefully.

"Yes... an act..." 

* * *

"You said you wanted a..." "An author's club," Gretal finished." We've read your report, good thing the music rooms were free on thursdays," Ichirou replied.


End file.
